Customization of products and services allows an individual to personalize an item to reflect a plethora of different moods, preferences, personalities, feelings, information, likes, dislikes, etc. Vehicles are an area in which people are often very particular and their vehicles often serve as a sign of self-expression, style, functionality, individuality and a variety of other purposes. Currently, many vehicle manufactures use internal or external designers to produce new looks for their vehicles. Some even perform marketing trials and tests to determine which styles may sell the best in order to maximize their investments. In order to account for the plethora of different styles, a manufacturer needs to produce a variety of different vehicle styles in order to appease all the different tastes of users. This increases costs to the manufacturer and reduces profitability. In addition, users of the vehicle may not like the majority of vehicle designs that are available and/or may wish that there were style differences to the existing vehicle to better fit their tastes.
In the past, there have been some ways for users to change the look of their vehicle's by adding stickers and painting different portions of the vehicle. These methods of customizing the look of their vehicle can take a long time to complete (in cases such as painting the entire vehicle) as well as being very tiresome of a solution. In addition, the user, if not versed in these types of customizations, may need to hire a professional to complete the customization.
There have been recent developments in display technologies, including by way of example Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Digital Light Projectors (DLPs) and the like. One particular recent display technology is Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) technology. OLED displays comprise LED's having an emissive electroluminescent layer that is made up of organic compounds. These OLED displays are low-powered, light-weight, flexible and allow for high-resolution design display. One reason for the reduced power is that OLED displays do not utilize a backlight and the displays can be made very thin (fractions of millimeters thick).
Presently, there is no way for the users or manufacturers of vehicles to customize their vehicles to display different high resolution designs in a quick and easy manner nor is there a way of covering large portions of vehicles with a display. Typical display technologies are rigid and are either square or rectangular in shape.